Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations
by AwpingYou
Summary: What if Sauske wasn't an avenger? What if Naruto convinced him out of suicide and Sauske and Naruto became friends who could count on each other with their lives? OOC Sakura. A little OOC Naruto. !Logical Sauske.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations

**"_Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Symbolising the elements that create truth and beauty._" - Spock (TAS) **

A story about if Sasuke was more logical. Sakura was delivering the punchlines literally and figuratively. Kakashi was a worrier. And Naruto assumes the role of captain of the Crew. Crew not team. Characters written in the tone of Star Trek, but no Crossover!

Chapter 1 -

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of unnecessary emotions, especially hatred. Meditating as he sat in the only preserved area of the Uchiha Clan's main gardens he began to think. A certain member of his own clan had destroyed the rest of everything. He collected his thoughts as his resentments were slowly purged from his soul. He couldn't quite achieve a total balance, but this was his routine. No one to teach him in the Uchiha way. The way of logic. Figuring it out on his own wasn't an impossible task. Not everything was destroyed. The Uchiha library and its endless scrolls containing hundreds of years of written history of the clan was still standing including the Naka Shrine.

He struggled in maintaining concentration. _'How annoying', _he thought.

_'Complete balance is the only answer and one truth. That is absolute. There is a center. It exists. I have a center. I am balanced and one with my center.' _He chanted this mantra in his head. These meditation sessions had become an extremely intricate and important part of Sasuke's life. He had already accepted the fate of his clan. They'd been annihilated by his older brother. It was all so illogical. He understood that his clan was powerful and a possible threat to the Fourth Hokage's political policy at the time, but for his brother to slaughter men, women, and children alike all in a single night made no sense. There were so many other solutions to the problem at hand, yet Itachi chose the least logical path. A path he _never_ intends to follow no matter how much his brother tried to convince him the night of the massacre.

At least he was mature enough to know his age had played a part in the understanding of the situation, or lack thereof. Information had obviously been withheld from him as a child; even though his father was the head of the clan, he was smart enough not to expose him to any sensitive political ideals. Sasuke had come to believe that he had to control his emotions in order to maintain physical and mental control. He had a strong sense that emotions had always been binding his clan from achieving their full potential.

Itachi had clearly been emotionally compromised.

Sasuke immediately had himself accept a self-appointed mission to personally meet his brother who spared him after the massacre. A mission to track Itachi down and get a motive out of him. He wanted an answer out of him even it meant threatening his life.

The Sharingan. _'How annoying'_, he thought. The Sharingan was a manifestation of the Uchiha's bloodline caused by an immense or even cataclysmic change in the path that particular person walks. Ultimately it was unlocked when an Uchiha has an epiphany; a profound change in logic. Or through a Genmeld with an Uchiha who had awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan. It was usually through the former however because of a lack of awakened Mangekyo Sharingans in the clan before that night. Also, Genmelding was strictly forbidden by the Uchiha's as it was considered extremely reckless and part of an unwanted sub-culture in the clan. He would continue his training with his new team whilst maintaining a plan to eventually find Itachi. His sensei, Kakashi, would give him an advantage in finding out more about the Sharingan as he had one from an implant, he assumed, in his left eye. He would need help though and he knew he could always count on the one loud mouthed, orange wearing ninja in the entire village.

He owed his life to Naruto. After all, if it wasn't for his words when Sasuke broke down in an emotional hysteria at the academy shortly after the massacre he would have killed himself on the roof.  
Naruto wasn't the most logical person in the world, but he would follow him into the depths of hell and back just to get him his ridiculous Ramen.

Somewhere close in Konoha a blonde ninja choked on the wind.

He smiled inwardly if only slightly at this. His mind returned to focus.

Sasuke was also interested in what his other teammate would bring to their new crew. Sakura was her name and if he could use one word to describe her, it would be comical. I guess that was okay. What she lacked in self-control, she made up in physical prowess and strong intellect. She was also particularly knowledgeable of medicine and human anatomy. He knew she would eventually become a medical ninja or a doctor someday as it was the most logical path.

It would be a treacherous journey, but he still accepted the terms anyway. He wasn't prepared at the moment, but within four or five years, if his calculations were anything to go by, he'd be a stronger ninja than his brother. Plus the fact that Itachi was a wanted Nin in every single country made the task at hand a tiny bit easier.

His focus was finally interrupted as he heard his two teammate's voices around the path around the evergreen trees.

"Do you think he's practicing for the Konoholympics or something? He looks like a pretzel."  
"Really? Looks more like a figure eight to me."  
"Wait! Now that I think about it he looks more like a statue. Maybe we should poke him just to see if he's alive." She began looking on the ground for twigs nonchalantly.

Having had enough of his teammates banter, Sasuke finally spoke...

"That won't be necessary Sakura." He opened his eyes looking slightly annoyed. "And Naruto, You know this my daily routine in meditation." Sauske said very dryly. "Hn! I'm guessing since you're both here we are being summoned to the Hokage's chamber?" he asked.

"Yep. He's alive alright." Sakura mused dropping the stick in her hand.  
"Indeed we are Sasuke. The Third Hokage wants to see us in his office regarding our next mission." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke took one last breathe before standing up and replying, "Then let us go."

With that the three of Team 7 Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all headed to the Hokage's office for what would no doubt be another set of mindless, D-ranked missions they all thought in unison.

**Let me know what you guys think... If I should continue or rewrite this Star Trek themed Naruto Story.**  
**Hmm. I wrote this around 3a.m. as a 'what if' kind of story. What if Sasuke was more logical and used a stronger sense of intellect instead of reckless emotions to solve his problems. What if Naruto saved Sasuke from killing himself and Sasuke looked at Naruto as more than a friend from then on out forever. They could count on each other even if it costs the other his life.**

**What would happen if Sasuke learned the truth of the massacre?**

**P.S. A Genmeld is basically the same thing as a Vulcan Mind Meld with some differences. Ultimately though, it's forbidden in this series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for any grammar/continuity mistakes. Will be fixing. **

**Hope someone enjoys though. ITS NOT YAOI SORRY IF IT COMES OF LIKE THAT. NO SASUxNARU IN THIS FIC.  
**

Chapter 2 – Undiscovered Country

"So you're saying you want us to gather more lost cats in the village?" he asked, unimpressed.

Naruto was so fed up at this point and no one seemed to be listening to him. Sakura was playing with a slinky in her hands, whilst Sasuke was to the right of Naruto with his hands behind his back; his usual stoic self.

They were currently in the Third Hokages office.

"Hiruzen! He said a little out of line. "We've been working on our basics of teamwork for the past two months! I think it's time we're given at the bare minimum a C-ranked mission. I mean come on for pete's sake! We've been selected for a five year mission to explore the Unknown Star Country!" Naruto pleaded. They truly had been doing nothing but simple teambuilding exercises disguised as errands for the village no matter how bad the Hokage wanted to deny it!

A couple years ago, rumors had begun to spread about the mysterious area to west of Wind Country which according to some, had appeared overnight from the stars above. _Hence the name, Star Country. _Not much is known, even now, about the land except that many powerful countries, including Fire Country, were all sending crews of their best Nin to explore the undiscovered country.  
Unbeknownst to anyone except The Hokage and his advisors from Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Akatsuki was also sending Nuke-nin there.

All based on the academy's testing and recommendations this was the best team the village could come up with. Thousands of young Ninja from around Fire Country attempted the program, but in the end the Host of the Nine-Tails, the last Uchiha, and a girl with absolute chakra control were selected.

The manifest is as follows…  
Naruto would be their captain at age 23  
Sasuke would be their tactician and science nin at age 24.  
Sakura would be their doctor, linguist, and medical nin at age 23.  
And last but not least, Kakashi would be their navigator, guide, and would provide a form of special security to the crew at age 32.

_'HIRUZEN!' 'My god this kid has got some balls on him. I don't think I've ever seen Naruto so anxious for a challenge.'_ The Third Hokage thought to himself. '_However badly you want it Naruto, you're still a gennin as are you Sasuke and Sakura. Plus, that mission isn't for another three years. Once you all become Chunnin after the exams, hopefully I can approve the mission and finally retire.' _ His thoughts were interrupted as they had faces on which looked like they'd been waiting for an answer for hours.

He sweatdropped at that.

"HMM-Hmm" he cleared his throat. "I know all about the mission to Star Country Naruto, _I'm the one who stacked the deck in your favor pal,_ but there are still a lot of missions within the village that need tending to." He finished crisply.

Naruto was about to openly object again when Sasuke noticed this and interjected.

"Hokage. I happened to overhear on the elevator two of your assistants discussing a client from Wave Country who was looking for an escort, if memory serves, back to Wave Country." Saskue said ever so cool.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.  
"Exactly what you want captain" Sauske replied.

The Third's eye twitched so hard, Sakura raised an eyebrow. He loved the kid, but goddamn did he hate his sensitive nature to, well…_Everything_. Also, he'd be looking for some new assistants in the near future.

Sasuke continued as Hiruzen knew what was coming next. "Given who is in and who is currently out of the village, I find assigning that particular mission to us is the most logical course."  
Sarutobi dragged his hand across his face in agony. He knew he was right. All the other gennin crews were out on D-Rank missions and the chunnin and jonnin level Ninja couldn't be bothered with something like this. He couldn't hide behind his wall of bullshit anymore.

_'Damn Uchiha logic'_ he thought.

_'Checkmate.' Sasuke smirked ever so slightly in his mind. _"I'm guessing the mission is either C-Rank or at the very most B-Rank Hokage?" His voice conveyed his success in getting them the mission. He looked at Naruto who had his hands on his hips, shaking his head looking at him in disbelief. Once again, Sasuke had proved why Naruto could always count on him.

And Sakura, now with the slinky back on the table, mused, "Well done Sasuke. Now I know how food rations will taste for the next however many days were on this god forsaken mission."  
"Sakura, do you not wish to test your limits? Do you wish to remain here for the rest of your life? I thought you wanted to eventually become a Medic Nin? Don'..." he was cut off.

"Yeah, but I was so comfortable staying in my own house each night." She toyed.

Sasuke sighed.

"HNNHMMM-HMM!" Hiruzen chimed in, loudly. "If I may interrupt Sakura and if you **must** know Sasuke, it's a C-ranked mission." Hiruzen said now completely annoyed but out of energy.

The Third had nothing left to say except "SEND HIM IN!" Sarutobi shouted to the guards at the office entrance.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned to see an older man wearing a coolie hat. Naruto was excited that Sasuke's logic came through and that he's finally going to lead a bigger mission and be one step closer to his goal. Sakura was happy to have a chance to practice medicine in the field, and to just be around her crewmates.  
Sasuke was happy because he was also a step closer to his goal. If Naruto was happy, he was content with things.

A/N: I have _NO IDEA if this is going to work or not. I thought I would throw it up on FanFiction first and then read it back to myself over and over. This is going to get strange. _


End file.
